A Car Ride
by honaybea
Summary: Before Hercule's Hotel opening, Vegeta and Bulma must take a complementary car ride to the party. Vegeta is frustrated with the long car ride, but Bulma plans to spice things up a bit. (Set before Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!) Lemon Warning
1. Chapter 1

There, Bulma thought to herself, finally pressed and clean. She had woke up early that evening to collect Vegeta's suit for the upcoming party that Hercule invited them and her friends to. It was to celebrate the opening of his new hotel and a celebration of the defeat of Majin Buu.

Now she delicately laid out his suit on the bed, however, actually getting him in the suit will be a challenge itself. She never actually talked about it with him, but she would be damned if she could get that man to look nice once in a while. Besides, men in suits were very attractive and Bulma could surprise him with a special gift if he actually listened for once.

Bulma was then snapped out of her thoughts as she realized the time, "Shit! Ahhh, I will only have two hours to get ready at this point." In a race to find Vegeta quickly she raised her voice to deafening levels, "Vegeta! You need to get ready! Where are you!?"

With no time passing as she uttered the last syllable, the man in question entered their bedroom with a scowl on his face. "What?" He stated flatly.

Bulma put on her best smile, "Today is the party at Hercules I told you about earlier, its in a few hours so put this on."

His eyes flickered down to the bed where pieces of clothing had been laid out. He had seen this type before in movies and during Bulma's corporate parties, Bulma had explained once that Earth men wear them to fashionable parties as a sort of dress. His eyes flickered back to Bulma's pleading ones without changing the frown. "Funny," He stated as he quickly shut the door to stop any protest Bulma could throw at him.

He was half-way down the hall when he heard the bedroom door swing open again. "Vegeta! What do you think everyone will be wearing? I bet you Chichi is making Goku suit up as well!"

"I'm not wearing that! Sayian Warriors always wear their armor to such festivals. It is considered nice dress as it is the clothing you wear to your possible last stand. Stop forcing your strange Earth cultures on me!" Vegeta snapped back. He turned on foot and continued toward the kitchen where he probably laid before Bulma called him.

Uhg, what a brute, Bulma thought, and huge waste of time. Maybe one day I'll fit him into it, but since this party is with friends I'll let him win. She called out to his retreating form again, "Hey, but you gotta take a shower too, we're leaving really soon. Where's Trunks?"

"He was with Goten last time I saw him. I sense him at Kakarot's now," Vegeta replied.

"I guess that means he's riding with them, that boy. Does riding with your family mean anything now?" Bulma argued.

"Hmph." As he proceeded away, Bulma's eyes traveled to his butt. She threw herself into her room again giggling like a silly schoolgirl. Well even though he is wearing his armor that means I get to look at his butt all day, which is a plus, Bulma sighed.

Bulma looked over herself in the mirror testing out each side of her body, making sure it was up to her expectations. Her red dress showed off her beautiful body that she was quite proud of. Any other woman would have let themselves go, but I'm just as beautiful as I was when I was 20, she praised herself. She leaned in to make sure her make-up was perfect and smiled to herself when she realized she was finished. At that moment her phone rang, and picking it up a worker let her know that the car to pick her and her family up to bring them to the party was present.

She held her shoes between her fingers as she made her way down the stairs to find Vegeta in the living room watching the news cross-legged in the middle of the couch. Leaning over him she kissed him on the forehead and mumbled in his ear that the car was waiting.

As she turned she missed the blush that crawled onto Vegeta's face. However, he shook off Bulma's open sign of affection and followed her toward the vehicle. "Hey, why don't you just drive one of your machines?" He asked.

"Hercule insisted that we use these, he didn't want anyone of us to worry about the drive, but to be honest is it a bit ridiculous," Bulma replied. She opened the door to the limousine-like car and was awed by the inside. It was a luxurious car with plenty of open leg room. TVs lined the sides and an ice box held wine and liquor for the passengers. There was a game station hooked up, but considering Trunks ditched his parents it wouldn't be put to use. "Wow," Bulma stated as she shifted herself in the car followed by Vegeta, "He really thought this thing out!"

"Kami, how long is this ride going to take?" Vegeta groaned.

"I think less than thirty minutes. No need to worry hun." Bulma side a small window to reveal the driver's cockpit. "Step on it bud!" She closed the swatch in the lining and looked back to Vegeta. "Isn't this exciting!"

"Yeah, I just love being stuck in a cramped space for almost an hour. I could get there in a heart beat if I just flew." He crossed his arms and swiveled his head to look out the window.

Bulma immediately slid over toward him and laid her hand on his thigh, "I know what we can do past the time." Her eyes clouded with mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, cut it out!" Vegeta swatted her wandering hand away from him. "There's a driver just up there." He crossed his hands and pouted, looking away from her, believing that his message was clear.

Bulma's surprised face switched back to her mischievous cat eyes. She realized he was very uncomfortable and down right awkward with public affection, but with the window between them and the driver being closed; he wouldn't see or hear anything. Her hand hovered over to the radio and turned up the music. "There," she proclaimed, "problem fixed." She moved her hand back toward Vegeta's waistband, but her hand was caught before she could reach her goal.

"Quit it." Vegeta stated with his eyes boring into her's. While Bulma would normally have given into his request, she instead surprised him by bringing her other hand to rest on his thigh. Her eyes became serious and cloudy as she didn't break the eye contact.

"Vegeta, but I've always wanted to be fucked in a car."

The statement hung heavy in the air, with Bulma hoping that it would break down the wall he put up, but she didn't wait to see him reject her, and instead closed that space between them. She kissed him and held onto his thigh in a firm grip while her other hand was still held away from him. He didn't kiss her and backed up against the wall to separate himself from her. He brought her arm so that it was forced between them, forcing her away.

"Ouch, Vegeta, that hurts!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I told you that we shouldn't. There is another dude literally right there," Vegeta reasoned.

"Oh, so it is stage fright! Look, he can't see us back here. He can't see me do this." Bulma brought her free hand from Vegeta's thigh and to her upper back. She latched onto her dress zipper and pulled it down. She felt the grip around her other hand loosen and she scooted up closer so that she sat almost between his legs. "If you want this dress off, then you'll need to give me my other hand honey." This was a bait. It all depended if he let go of her hand or not. It was all in good fun, but she felt so hot that she desperately hoped Vegeta would give into her persuasions.

He didn't make any sound as he released her hand. He was in a bit of a uncomfortable position having been pushed up against the side of the car with a horny Bulma trapping him there, but it wasn't completely unwanted.

Bulma was quick to take action and slipped her dress off over her bra and placed her hand back to Vegeta's thigh. "Please Vegeta, I want you."

Her request was met as Vegeta leaned forward and captured her lips. She felt one hand hold her waist and the other supported her under her butt to move her almost fully onto of him. Bulma moaned in response, and Vegeta slipped his tongue into her mouth. Bulma could feel herself become excited as Vegeta grounded her bottom into his core. She hadn't been this turned on since their hook-ups after her returned from fighting Majin Buu.

Vegeta, not one to want to waste much time, rolled the bottom of her dress up until it rolled over her butt, leaving her exposed. There was no going back now, it the driver looked back at this point Vegeta probably would even stop. The only thing on his mind was the feelings Bulma was giving him, and the pleasing ache that radiated from his loins.

Bulma used one hand to hold onto Vegeta's hair as they made out and the other began to massage his clothed erection. "Uhnn Vegeta" Bulma moaned. She soon became aware that his hands were fiddling with her bra strap until he snapped it off. He threw his left glove on the floor and cupped one breast.

Bulma could feel how wet she was, and she was so sensitive that all of his touches, on her nipple and the other harshly on her ass, made her so excited. She broke the kiss and used her hands to frantically free Vegeta from his pants. Bulma looked up to her husbands eyes, "Vegeta I need you," she moaned.

Vegeta forced his mouth upon hers, but stopped as one of his hands moved her thong to the side. He lifted her up a little and used his free hand to guide himself into her. Bulma tried to sit herself down slowly, but Vegeta's grip on her hips forced her down onto his member.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Vegeta!" Bulma threw her head into his neck to stifle her cries. Her moans did nothing but to egg Vegeta on and he began to lift her and drop her back onto him.

He could feel how deep he was in her, and the the combination of her smell and tightness drove him crazy. He kissed her neck and she began to squirm into his grip more. God he loved listening to her talk.

Every thrust into her she groaned out a response, "Ahhh, Shit! Fuck! Ahhh, your too big! Uhh, Jesus, slow down."

"Mhmm, no." His breathing began to become louder in her ear. She could hear him suck in his breath. She couldn't take the pleasure that was building up anymore. He was too big, and hit all of her sweet spots in this cramped position.

"Nnh, uhg, Vegeta please! I'm going to cum! Harder!"

He complied with her breathless request. He could tell that she wasn't lying, and that her passage was squeezing the life out of him.

"AHH! Fuck!" Bulma's body was rocked as she arched her back away from Vegeta's torso. Shivers ran over her body and her mouth hung open unable to make anymore noise. Her ears rang as she was too preoccupied to hear Vegeta groan loudly as he came within her.

She laid her head back onto the middle of his chest while Vegeta's body was raked with his own shivers. She listened to his heart beat. Its felt like it was going to pop out, but as he relaxed back into the seat, she heard it lull back to normal. His breathing was still quick but not labored. She smiled to herself thinking that she could give him a better workout than Goku sometimes. Wait, Goku… shit the party!

Bulma sprang back to life, surprising Vegeta. "Vegeta!" She whispered sternly, "My makeup has to be redone now!" She lifted herself off him and he shoved himself back into his pants "And your pants! she exclaimed, now their wet from me!"

"Shut up!" He returned with a blush crossing his cheeks, "I know that now! I told you no but you never listen!"

"Oh stop acting like the victim here", Bulma replaced her bra and pulled her dress down, "You could have stopped it whenever. How are we going to get you new pants?"

With his face red as ever he shrugged back at her looking away.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go back to Capsule Corp, but that just gives us more time back here", she smiled.

Vegeta looked less than pleased.


End file.
